


Let it be me

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 08:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19497889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: The waiter came and Keith ordered a drink, telling him to come back later for the food order, that he still needed to choose. After he left again, Keith cleared his throat and Lance was still giving him an expectant look. He was getting nervous, because maybe he had a small crush on his friend? And maybe he was happy to be here, helping him the third time, pretending to be his boyfriend? And for sure he was totally taking advantage of touching him and making him blush endearingly with each and every touch?Lance experiences that tinder dates are not good and Keith gladly tries to help him not to get embarrassed and pretends to be his boyfriend, only a little bit too late for their date. But then things take a bad turn and it all seems lost...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes the next idea that popped up by hearing a song. It's (as the title already says :D) "Let it be me" from David Guetta and Ava Max.  
> I had the ending at where Keith left, but because I uploaded it on my insta (mrs_lionheart) first and my followers weren't that happy about the bad ending, I had to make a sequel, to heal all the broken hearts (｡╯︵╰｡) and that's how there's two chapters :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please leave a kudos and a comment!!
> 
> All the love for ya <3<3<3

Lance had been blown off for the third time this week. She was already one and a half hours late and he was not expecting her to show up anymore. It was raining outside and his car had been towed because he didn't pay attention to the sign, saying no parking after 7 pm, because he was a little late himself. He’d seen the truck towing his car away through the window but it was too late to stop it anyway, so he prefered to let it happen, instead of embarrassing himself in front of the others in the restaurant. Maybe she’d already been here and thought he had blown  _ her _ off and already had left? But she wouldn’t leave because of three minutes, right?

He was looking around helplessly, the gears in his head turning about who to call for help. He thought about Hunk, but he was on a date himself. Pidge? She would just cackle on the phone and spit some shitty comments. And she was on a tech con somewhere far away with her brother Matt anyway and not returning until tomorrow afternoon. So, only one number left to dial. For the third time this week, he tapped on the small icon on his phone screen. It didn’t take long for him to pick up.

“Lance?”

“ _ Heyyy _ buddy! Uh… are you, by any chance, free?”, he whispered.

The line went awefully quiet. “Um, I assume you’re busy then?”

He heard a small huff on the other end. 

"No Lance, I'm not busy. Are you really trying to tell me, that this is the third date this week that didn’t show up? I told you to not go on tinder dates anymore."

Lance groaned in annoyance and said: "Yeah, I know. But she sounded so reliable. I mean, she told me she was a lawyer."

He heard him sigh through the speaker. 

"Where are you?" 

"Um, at Coran's. You know, where that is?"

"Yep, I'll be there in fifteen. Your treat again!"

"Sure, dude. Uh… could you bring your spare helmet, please? I-I may need a ride home…", Lance said sheepish. 

"Lance… Did you drink?" 

"No! They towed my car, that's all… Didn’t notice the sign.”

A long drawn groan and then: “Fine. On my way.”

“Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

“Not just one.”

As he hung up, he looked around carefully, to see if anyone was already looking pitiful at him, but they were all busy with themselves. He ordered another drink and tried to distract himself by scrolling through social media. His fingers twitched to open tinder but he fought the urge successfully. He was so caught up in watching cat videos that he didn’t notice him entering the restaurant.

“Gosh, babe! ‘m sorry for being so late! We had an emergency at work and the weather…” 

Lance looked up and saw him shaking his raven black hair, pearls of water dripping from it, down on his leather jacket. He took in his dark red button-down and the ripped, tight black jeans all the way down to his black biker boots. Keith leaned down to him and he felt his warm breath near his ear.

“Hey, idiot. Rescue’s here to save your sorry ass.”

He stopped for a brief moment near his cheek to pretend he was giving him a peck and Lance felt a shiver run down his spine. As Keith retreated to take a seat on his opposite he felt a small pang of disappointment rush through him and heat creeping up his cheeks. 

Hey, it wasn’t his fault, that Keith was so good looking!

“Um, hey. Y-yeah, no big deal, I’m happy you still made it.”

He threw Keith a shy smile and he returned it with a wide and toothy one.

“Ok, so… you already ordered something? I’m hungry as hell.”

“No, go ahead, pick something. I already know, what I want.”

Keith opened the menu and let his gaze wander over the meals, trying to pick something. He reached over the table with his free hand and grabbed Lance’s, holding it and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. The next heatwave washed over him and he turned his head to the side to hide the blush, that was covering his face now, all the way up to the tips of his ears. Keith chuckled low under his breath and threw him an amused glance, mischief glistening in his navy eyes.

“Enjoying yourself over there?”, Lance mumbled behind his hand, covering his mouth.

Keith giggled and nodded, biting his lower lip to suppress a fit of laughter.

“It’s really cute when you’re flustered.”, he whispered and winked at him. Lance’s face now was almost the same color as Keith’s shirt and the he had to duck down a little, covering his bright smile with the menu.

“Oh, haha! Very funny... “, Lance snapped. But then his gaze went sad and he looked down at his drink. “But you have every right to make fun of me. It’s my fault anyway.”

Keith’s giggling died down in an instant, gaze turning serious and lowering the menu.

“What are you talking about?”, he asked wary.

“Well, on some point, I think I always screw up, if it’s already the third time someone blew me off. Something has to be wrong with me. Maybe I’m too clingy?”

Lance was looking so crestfallen, Keith couldn’t handle it.

“Hey! Don’t say that! Nothing’s wrong with you. These girls are just dumb. They don’t know what they’re missing!”

Lance looked at him with big eyes, mouth slightly agape. He tilted his head a little to the side and asked: “What do you mean?”

The waiter came and Keith ordered a drink, telling him to come back later for the food order, that he still needed to choose. After he left again, Keith cleared his throat and Lance was still giving him an expectant look. He was getting nervous, because maybe he had a small crush on his friend? And maybe he was happy to be here, helping him the third time, pretending to be his boyfriend? And for sure he was totally taking advantage of touching him and making him blush endearingly with each and every touch?

Keith took a deep-drawn sigh and looked straight into the sapphire blue gems, that were Lance’s eyes, eyebrows knitted.

“You’re kind, caring, always have the right words to say and you’re really adorable. You are a goofball, that’s right, but it’s endearing and, um…”

Keith shifted on his chair, rubbing his neck with his free hand, looking sheepish. “...you’re good looking and cute. So, they’re all idiots for not showing up.”

A faint blush appeared on his pale cheeks and he looked to the side, frowning. A tingling sensation rushed through Lance’s body at his words and he was staring with a fond smile at him. He shifted his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Who was he fooling anyway? He was already crushing on him since a few months ago. So why not, letting the hidden attraction he always had for him take over?

It felt right at this moment. And once again he took in the beauty of his navy eyes, dotted with purple. The long lashes and thick brows. His rosy cheeks and the soft looking, pale skin. The slope of his slender nose and the delicate cupid’s bow of his lips, full and red and back up to the midnight sky of his eyes. Keith’s gaze snapped to their hands and then to his eyes, staring at him, the small smile still on his lips.

“Keith…”, he whispered in awe, as his attention shifted to a girl entering the restaurant. His eyes flicked to her, soaking wet from the rain outside, her hair sticking to her forehead, slightly shivering. The moment he looked at her face, he recognized her as his date for tonight. She let her eyes roam over the guests and as she spotted him, she huffed a relieved breath, starting to walk towards them. Lance’s eyes were trained on her. Keith, looking slightly confused now, followed his glance and saw the girl slowly hesitating to come nearer.

“Sandra…”, Lance breathed.

She had a wary look on her face as she was approaching them.

“Lance, I’m so sorry! My car broke and my phone battery had died already at work today, because I forgot to charge it overnight, so I couldn’t text or call you.”

Her eyes flicked to Keith and then to their still connected hands on the table.

“But I think, you already found someone to replace me.”

Lance’s eyes went big and as he followed her gaze, he abruptly pulled his hand back, holding it to his chest, looking startled at Keith.

“Wha… No! He’s just a friend that kept me company!”, he said a little too loud, laughing nervously. The girl was still looking suspicious, one eyebrow cocked.

Keith`s heart sank. And as it reached his gut, it felt like molten lava that pooled low there, but at the same time a cold wave washed over him. 

_ Betrayal... _

...took over him in the first place.

_ Hurt and rage...  _

...flowed thick and hot through his veins, settling deep in his chest.

Lance must’ve noticed, because an icy uneasiness crept up his neck, turning into anxiety and showing on his face. He was about to say something, his lips already moving, as Keith’s anger took over. He got up abruptly, nearly knocking the chair over and grabbing at his jacket, which was hanging on the backrest.

“Don’t!”, he snapped, his eyes sparkling with fury.

Lance got up, too, reaching out, grabbing his wrist. Keith pulled his hand back and glared at him.

“Keith! Please, I’m so…”

“ _ DON’T you dare _ ! Don’t you dare to apologize! As you said, I was only keeping you company, as a  _ ‘friend’ _ . Nothing else. For a girl, that let you wait for what? Two hours now? I wish you two a nice date, I’m out.” Keith turned around and put on his jacket in one swift motion, hearing Lance calling for him again. He didn’t want to hear it, tears already prickling at the corners of his eyes, but he bit them down. He was already outside, crossing the street, as he heard him call again.

“Keith! Please! Listen to me! You can’t just leave me like that!”

A new wave of anger rushed through him, he stopped mid step. Turning around in the middle of the street, glaring at him and yelling: “Oh, now I can’t leave you? A few seconds ago, I was just the friend that needed to make way for your real date!”

“It’s not what I wanted to say… Look, I’m sorry, but, I was so shocked that she was there all of a sudden. Please, come in again. You’ll catch a cold.”

“I don’t care! I was always there for you! Why don’t you let it be me? I poured my heart out to you. I almost conf…”, Keith choked on his own words, his eyebrows shooting up in shock at the words he’d almost revealed and this time he let the feelings wash over him and the tears poured down his face, together with the rain.

Lance was taking slow steps towards him, as if he would scare him away, if he moved too fast.

“Keith, please. It could be you. Just come with me, ok?”

Keith closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky, letting the rain fall down on his face for a moment, sobbing quietly. He heard Lance coming closer as he looked down again, right at him. He froze to the spot, watching him with a wary gaze.

“Is she gone?”, he asked quietly, Lance had to strain himself to hear it through the heavy rain. A cold wave washed over him and he hesitated for a moment too long. He knew he didn’t have the right answer for him.

Keith felt disappointment settle again in his chest and he was angry at himself, for hoping.

He just shook his head with a bitter smile and said: “Go and take care of your date. Don’t let her wait.”

He turned again and kept walking towards his bike. Without looking back, he put his helmet on and straddled the bike. Lance called his name desperately for one last time, but Keith didn’t hear it amongst the loud roar of the starting engine.

And then he was gone.


	2. The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was standing in the pouring rain, looking at the door to Keith’s apartment. He was thinking about what to say, trying to imagine any scenario that could possibly happen. He was nervous and trembling slightly, as he approached the door and rang the bell.
> 
> So, Lance screwed up? But he tries his best, to get his man back! And maybe...? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the makeup for all the hurt I've put you through on the cliffhanger of the first chapter... :3  
> I hope, you forgive me <3
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! :) <3<3<3

Lance was sitting on the backseat of a cab, his head propped up on a fist. His other hand was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. His thoughts were turning circles and he didn't know what to do. The hurt expression of Keith’s face was haunting him and his heart clenched again in his chest at the memory. He sighed heavy and the cab driver looked at him through his rear mirror. 

“Had an argument with your girl?”, he asked. Lance just grunted.

“Yeah, women can be very tiring. Made a scene for nothin’, huh? They always do”

As Lance didn’t answer, he continued to speak: “Mine’s the same, always complainin’ about everything. But you wanna know, how I get her to calm down? I just stay. I show her, that I still care. The most important for her, is to know that I don’t run away, just because she said to get lost.”

Lance let the words sink into his mind through the thick mud of his negative thoughts and slowly the gears in his head started to turn again, squeaking and squealing but eager to keep going.

“Even if she said to get lost, huh?”, he repeated. The driver nodded frantically and looked curiously at him. Lance let the memories from earlier repeat again in his mind. After Keith left, he got back inside. The girl was still sitting there, waiting patiently for him, like he did before. He sat down again and he was really willed to have dinner with her, because at least she got here two hours later and it wasn’t her intention to blow him off. But it didn’t feel right, his head spun with guilt and fear that he’d ruined everything. He was confused and this time, he sincerely wished that Keith would be his real date and not just the backup plan or, even worse, the rebound guy. He explained her everything and all she said was, that he was a fool, for sitting here with her, instead of Keith. 

Why didn’t he notice, that the gentle touches and the sweet words Keith always said to him, to pretend being his date ... just weren’t pretend? Maybe because he was already too flustered about handling his own crush on him. But that was history and now he’d not just lost the opportunity of a relationship but also ruined their friendship.

The song on the radio had just changed and he heard a female voice sing:

_ ‘  _ _ When you're faded and alone _

_ And need somebody on the phone _

_ Let it be me, let it be me _

_ When she leaves you in the rain _

_ You need a high to kill the pain _

_ Let it be me, let it be me _

_ And I'll show you love the way it supposed to be ’ _

He let the words of the cab driver and from the song repeat themselves again and again in his head and then it snapped. Keith just always wanted to be there for him. Wanted to show him, how love was supposed to be...

“Hey, could you please drive to a different address?”, he said in a raspy voice.

The driver looked excited at him and answered: “Sure thing, man! Time, to get to your girl, huh?”

“Boy. Time to get the boy.”, Lance said with a fond smile on his lips. The driver smirked at him, nodding friendly and then they drove to Keith’s apartment.

The ride wasn’t long enough to let him settle his nerves, but he just wouldn’t chicken out now. No turning back! He knew, that it was all worth it.

_ Keith _ was worth it.

He prayed that he didn’t screw up entirely and as he heard the car stop, his heart nearly did, too. But only to start again all up in his throat, nearly choking him. He looked around and saw his bike standing in the open garage, so he could be sure, that he was at home.

He paid the driver and already had the door open, as he heard him say: “No matter, what happened between you two… If you’re in love, you can face every problem and fix it. Just... be there for each other.”

Lance smiled lopsided and patted him on his shoulder. “Thanks, man! Drive safe.”

Lance was standing in the pouring rain, looking at the door to Keith’s apartment. He was thinking about what to say, trying to imagine any scenario that could possibly happen. He was nervous and trembling slightly, as he approached the door and rang the bell.

He heard footsteps from the inside and then his muffled voice: “Gimme a minute, Shiro. I just got out of the shower. You’re early, I didn’t expect you this soon.”

Lance waited, fiddling with his hands, feeling the rain soaking his jacket and shirt, his hair dripping. He blinked a few drops away, getting more and more nervous, shivering now like a leaf in the wind because of the cold temperature. He rubbed his ice cold hands, as he heard the lock and Keith opened the door, rubbing his still wet hair with a towel, nothing but sweatpants on.

“What’re you waiting for? Come in, it’s co…”

His breath hitched and he made a small gasp, as he spotted Lance, standing in the pouring rain, looking crestfallen.

“Lance? What’re you doing here?”, Keith asked in a calm voice, lips a thin line, frowning.

He hesitated for a moment, not knowing where to start.

“Look, if you came here to apologize, you don’t need to. I’m sorry I made a scene in the restaurant. I knew, why I went there. We’re just friends and that’s o…”

“I want it to be you!”, Lance called suddenly.

Keith looked at him, eyebrows knitted in confusion. His eyes were still rimmed red from crying and he looked tired, defeated.

“What?”

Lance felt his eyes burn and he didn’t make an effort to suppress the tears, now blurring his vision.

“I-I want YOU to be my date. I want you to be my  _ friend _ . I want you to be my  _ boyfriend _ . I want you to be my…  _ everything _ .”, he sobbed quiet and looked pleading at him.

“I want to be there for you, like you were always for me. I want to be you friend, your backup and even just your rebound guy, if you want to!”

Keith’s heart sank once again in this night.

But this time, it felt good.

His head was spinning, he felt lightheaded and dizzy. His stomach was currently doing flips and it felt like a few hundred butterflies were having a race against each other. 

Could it really be, that Lance was confessing to him, in the pouring rain, in front of his apartment, like in these cheesy romantic movies he hated so much?

Pretty much looked like it…

And like they always do in these movies, he let the towel fall to the floor, stepped over the threshold, feet bare naked, no shirt on and threw himself at Lance, closing his arms tight around him and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Lance tensed for a moment in his arms, but eventually he let himself melt into the embrace and pulled Keith’s warm body even closer to his, reveling in the heat he was radiating.

“I’m sorry, Keith. I didn’t want to hurt you! Please, forgive me! I-I need you…”, Lance sobbed and sniffed a few times and Keith felt a small pang in his chest.

“No, it’s fine. You’re fine! It hurt, yeah. But it was my fault, too. I shouldn’t have expected so much from it. You just asked for a friend and that’s what I should’ve been tonight, nothing more.”

“I may have asked just for a friend, but I wanted much more. I just didn’t want to admit it. And I thought you would never want anything from me.”, Lance whispered.

Keith exhaled through his nose, sending a pleasant shiver through Lance’s body.

“But I did and still do. And I want you to be my everything, too.”

Keith leaned back and took Lance’s face in his hands, cupping it tenderly and staring with a fond gaze at the blue ocean in his eyes. And he would drown without hesitation, would jump into the waves, even if he knew, he wouldn’t make it back alive.

He nuzzled Lance’s cheek, feeling his warm breath hitch. He closed his eyes, moving closer to his lips, anticipation bubbling hot in his veins and as they touched gently for a chaste kiss, it felt like the world around them had stopped. All he could feel was the the smooth skin of his face under his fingers and the soft lips, slightly pressed on his own. All he could hear was the drumming of his heart in his ears, loud and fast and steady. Lance’s hands were holding on to Keith’s arms, like he would fall, if he didn’t. Keith was already pulling back, as Lance suddenly grabbed at his neck, pulling him back in, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, sloppy and wet. They both were shivering and as they parted, panting heavily, they were both looking lovestruck at each other. But then realization dawned on Keith and he gasped.

“Oh my god! You’re soaking wet! Let’s get inside, you’re gonna catch your death here.”

Lance nodded, but answered: “Says the one not even wearing a shirt and shoes.”

They both laughed and made their way inside, side by side, holding hands. Lance took a shower and Keith borrowed him some dry clothes for the night.

As Shiro arrived, they were lying on the couch, sharing a blanket and the tv was showing a documentary about lions. Lance was lying half on top of Keith, cuddled into his arms, both fast asleep. He just turned off the tv and pulled the blanket a little higher, before he quietly left again, smiling and shaking his head fondly at the sweet scene in front of him.


End file.
